


【谦藏】cp问卷八题之第二题

by Primirilia



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primirilia/pseuds/Primirilia
Summary: 来自与 @白石藏之介你是要可爱死我吗！ 老师五百年前的合作问卷？？第一题没写完（还没想好），这是第二题orz字数多了所以单独发，迟来的新年快乐~2.写这对cp无责任撒糖的时候我应该没跑题吧！预告一下第三题是光藏噢
Relationships: Oshitari Kenya/Shiraishi Kuranosuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	【谦藏】cp问卷八题之第二题

“是啊，我就是嫉妒心强喜欢吃醋怎么了，作为你的男朋友连这点特权都没有吗？”忍足谦也气呼呼地走在他身边，边搓着冻僵的手，边自顾自地发着牢骚，“你看看那些臭小子盯着你的眼神，跟豺狼似的，一点都不顾及别人的男朋友就站在旁边，是都看不懂眼色么？上次在二楼的餐厅里也是，每次看见这种轻浮的家伙，就想把他们通通都丢到东京湾里——”

“别气了，这点事都能让你气一整天呢。”白石藏之介低头敲着手机键盘，“参赛名单刚刚公布，他们看见我这个候选选手觉得新奇，多打量几眼也是情理之中的事情。”

“我能不气吗，你看这到底像不像话！”忍足谦也恨恨地吸了一口小豆汤，“我在旁边的时候都敢这么赤裸裸地盯着你，那我不在的时候想怎么样，都敢直接和你要电话号码了吧？——等一下，你在给谁发短信？那是我不认识的号码吧，是哪个臭小子呢？！”

白石藏之介一巴掌拍开这个使劲往他这边凑的毛茸茸的脑袋，没忍住翻了个白眼，把手机屏幕移到他面前，“种岛前辈问了我几句话而已，这你也要查吗？从悬崖边上回来之后完全成了个疑妻症患者啊，忍足谦也。”

“喂，我这还不是担心你吗，我们才分开多久，白石身边就突然冒出了这么多围着你的人！”对方仍然不依不饶地挤过来，看了一眼屏幕又皱起了眉头，“有什么事非得要现在说？你们哪里是在谈公事，明明就是在聊天吧？”

“这不是在调情吗，你看，”聊天记录轻轻一划，又被举到了忍足谦也眼前，“种岛前辈约我明天下午和世界赛入选的大家聚个餐，忍足君你要是有点眼力见，明天下午就带着小金直接去餐厅吃晚饭吧，省得提防我又和哪位前辈聊到一起去了。”

忍足谦也瞪着屏幕上两人看似十分融洽愉快的短信记录，愤愤地用爪子将手机挥到一边，白石藏之介面不改色地将手机收了回来，低头在对话框里敲了几个字，摁下发送键就灭掉了屏幕。

他将手机放回衣袋里，与他并肩走在林荫路上的忍足谦也不作声了，面色不善地咬着小豆汤的吸管，别过头去不看他，脸上颇有一副“你别以为我不敢那样做”的架势。傍晚昏黄的灯影纸砂灯笼一般慢慢地晕下来，朦胧间反倒将他精瘦的耳廓与下颚线勾勒得生气盎然，白石藏之介终于还是忍不住笑了，他主动将手伸过去，熟练地与对方放在口袋里的手十指相扣。

“好啦，你看你那张脸，”他另一只手伸过去，食指轻轻刮过忍足谦也气鼓鼓的脸颊，“拉得像只河豚一样，不知道的还以为我欺负你了呢。”

“这不就是在欺负我吗，”对方对他的这套温柔攻势很受用，但还是故作委屈地小声嚷嚷着，“好不容易能再见面了，白石你却完全没有自己已经有了男朋友的自觉，每天都和别的男人待在一起。”

“什么别的男人，那也是你的后辈，”白石藏之介有点哭笑不得，“你现在的醋真是吃得越来越莫名其妙了，我和后辈待在一起是什么不该有的画面吗？小金要是又出了什么乱子，我看到时候第一个比我还着急的肯定就是谦也。”

“那切原呢？你敢说那小子天天在你跟前晃悠不是另有所图吗？”

“那是柳君拜托我照顾的孩子，我和他走得近还能是为了什么？我还没出轨呢，忍足谦也，你这就要开始每天按时查我的岗了啊。”

“就算是那样也不能——喂，白石，”忍足谦也向前跨了一步，一个转身停在人行道中央，将恋人堵在了自己面前，“我重要还是那几个后辈重要？”

“你现在连切原君和小金的醋也要吃吗？”白石藏之介诧异地看着他，“这合宿营可到处都是男人呢，看你这阵势，是要把我放在真空罩里放出去比赛才会放心啊。”

“也不尝试就说这种话——多少拿出点诚意来吧！”

“要我怎么拿出诚意来？把忍足谦也是我男朋友写在我脸上？还是把心掏出来拿给你看？”

“我总有特别的地方吧！在白石心里我没有什么值得珍藏的优点吗？一条也没有吗？”

“哎，真是没话可说了。”白石藏之介双手插兜，看着面前青年的执着神色在路灯闪烁的彩光中一明一灭，真实而鲜活。

“这幅表情算什么，”忍足谦也说，“怎么，终于被浪速之星身为恋人的可靠和深情打动了？”

“太幼稚了，真的，”白石藏之介真情实意地叹了一口气，饱含着一种面对不懂事的远山金太郎时常有的包容和无奈，“虽然不知道谦也在山上集训时经历了什么，实力上进步了不少，但是比起以前的你，现在实在是太幼稚了。拜托你快点长大吧。”

“别不把你男朋友的愤怒当回事！童真没有听说过吗？唯独白石你不可以说我幼稚！”

白石藏之介只是耐心地对着他微笑，又撇过头去了，像看着一个不懂事又愚笨的孩子。忍足谦也被他牵着手，却不知被何处而来的失落感填满了心房，顿时觉得满心挫败。

有时候他觉得自己任性之至，有时候又觉得自己的忧虑是正确的。他从白石藏之介这里得到的不仅是恋人之间的真心，更多时候，忍足谦也觉得自己像是个还未成熟的孩子一样被对待着——就像对待远山金太郎，或者切原赤也，一切青涩而带着些稚气和任性的晚辈，白石藏之介都乐得包容和宠溺着他们，忍足谦也仿佛也只是他们之中的其中一个。

而他最见不得白石对他与对待别人是同一种方式。他要求自己必须是白石藏之介心中最特别的那个，不论是相识甚微的国二，还是确立了恋人关系的现在。所有人在白石藏之介心中都井井有序地排着顺位，清清楚楚拎清了主次，只有他自己，甚至连号码牌都不用拿，心安理得地坐在白石藏之介心上独一无二的那个位置，永远是可以毫无底线地被纵容和深爱着的那个存在。

忍足谦也松开了恋人的手。脚步跟着慢慢停了下来，将自己孤零零晾在了原地；他咬着下唇，置气地看着对方在他跟前一米开外的地方继续走着。白石藏之介愣了一下，这才转回头来看着身后的他，因为意外而稍稍瞪大的绿眼眸流光莹泽，在渐黯的夜色下被路边灯火细细地描摹，光斑跳跃间美得让人心碎。

他不解地盯着忍足谦也，忍足谦也就气鼓鼓地瞪回去，理直气壮得像是对方才是那个任性耍小孩子脾气的人。两个十几岁的人在晚风中对立着，大眼瞪小眼地对视了十几秒有余，他们背后的晚霞收走了妖冶艳丽的尾巴，阴冷冷的月色露出一角来，融化在大街小铺的烟火与生气里。

忍足谦也精准地算好了自己的目的。他这赌气来得莫名其妙，带着一股呛鼻的浓醋味，连他自己也找不着头脑。但白石藏之介一定会纵容他，忍足谦也就是吃准了这一点——他站在原地，一副姿态看似进攻实则观言察色，白石藏之介读不出喜怒的脸朦胧在晚间清冷的微风中，模糊难辨。

“这又是做什么呢？”白石藏之介于是先开口了，与他料想中一样。他的眼底流着一潭温水，是别人最会轻易留恋的那种溺爱与柔情。但是这还不够。忍足谦也想。他要看见的是那种毫无保留的，在他面前剥离出的感情，这份感情是白石藏之介独独留给他一人占有的，谁都别妄想分一杯羹。

只是现实让忍足谦也的期望有些落空。他忿忿地撇了撇嘴，“没什么。”

这个男人最擅长的是暧昧，恰到好处地拿捏着二人微不可言的，介于友情与恋情之前的进退氛围，收放自如得让忍足谦也几乎牙齿痒痒。两个气血方刚的青少年，互相坠入爱河也仍然保有这份年纪稚气的胜负欲，一昧只会前进，互相不肯退让——他像是在野兽般的撕扯啃咬之间才好不容易得到属于白石藏之介的爱。

银发男人顿了一顿，朝他缓步走过来。他漂亮的脸廓被傍晚光影切割一半，露出不能再暧昧的迷离神情。忍足谦也不满他这幅志在必得的模样，“什么啊，”他不满地嘟囔着，“别那样看着我，每次都是白石你有理，反正到最后我肯定都说不过——”

话音未落，他被揪着领子凑到对方更前，下半句怨气的话语全被封缄进一个吻里。

下一秒他还没意识到这是个吻，无意识地眨巴着湛蓝的眼睛，瞟向斜对面街边的榕树，不远处冉冉生烟的居酒屋门前，又看回这张近在咫尺的，俊美得让人生恨的脸。白石藏之介闭着眼，仿佛银线织就的发丝就在偏着头时掠下来，扫过他浓而长的睫毛。

他的眉间像有星辰驻留，趁着夜色的灯火通明，忍足谦也沉溺在对方温软的鼻息间，酥麻感几乎渗进了每一根骨子里，他一只手紧紧回揽住白石藏之介的腰，想要赢得主动权，对方却已经放开了他。

松开他衣领的白石藏之介下意识后退一步，却被紧扣着腰肢动弹不得，索性半趴在对方怀里。夜间的小食街开始热闹起来，人来人往，喧笑嘈杂，他们面对面相互依偎，感受着对方身上贴合的温热，倒也一点不觉得害臊。

“这样就够了吧？”他眼前的人歪着头，食指柔情婉转地描摹着他的唇线，他凑得好近，温软的气息扑在忍足谦也的脸上，心头那莫名其妙的火气就没出息地完全压灭下去了。夜晚辉煌绚丽的灯火在白石藏之介背后次第亮起，那对绿而哑光的双眼像餍食的黑猫，甚至在背光的黑暗里都是朝着他微笑着的。忍足谦也心头骤然升起一份饱和的、温暖的充实感——那只食指还甜蜜地在他唇上辗转厮磨，似乎施加着某种让他的心永世不得翻身的魔咒。

“不够，远远不够。”忍足谦也听到自己这样说，声线喑哑，随即融化在他又迎上前向对方索取的，第二个带着夜晚烟火味的吻中。

“每天都要这样；无论何时何地，都只能牵着我一个人的手，眼睛也只看着我一个人才行——白石的这颗心，这一辈子都只能住在我这里；不准你再有其他的退路了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 来自与 @白石藏之介你是要可爱死我吗！ 老师五百年前的合作问卷？？
> 
> 第一题没写完（还没想好），这是第二题orz  
> 字数多了所以单独发，迟来的新年快乐~
> 
> 2.写这对cp无责任撒糖的时候  
> 我应该没跑题吧！
> 
> 预告一下第三题是光藏噢


End file.
